bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Transit
Tower Transit is a Transport for London bus operator. It is a subsidiary of Transit Systems. Atlas Road (AS) Atlas Road garage operates London bus routes 28, 31, 328, 24-hour route 266 and Night routes N28, N31 and N97. History On 1 October 2011 this garage opened when part of Westbourne Park garage was closed to make way for Crossrail construction with operation of routes 28, 31, 328, N28 and N31 transferred. Atlas Road operates as an outstation for Westbourne Park, so buses are seen on Atlas Road routes and vice versa. On 5 March 2016, Tower Transit commenced operating route N97. Bus types in use * VDL DB300 10.4m / Wright Gemini 2 (WN) for routes 266 * Volvo B5LH 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 (VH) for routes 328 and N97 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (VNW/VNZ) for routes 28, 31, 328, N28 and N31 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VN) for routes 28 and 266 Lea Interchange (LI) Lea Interchange garage operates London bus routes 30, 58, 212, 236, 308, 339, 425, 444, 488, RV1, W14, W15, 24-hour routes 25 and 69, and Night routes N550 and N551. 'History' On 6 July 2013, Tower Transit commenced operating route 425. On 31 August 2013, Tower Transit commenced operating routes N550 and N551. On 28 February 2015, Tower Transit commenced operating route 488. On 7 March 2015, Tower Transit commenced operating routes 212 and 444. On 6 February 2016, Tower Transit commenced operating route 69. On 27 February 2016, routes 26 and N26 passed to CT Plus. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 9.3m & 9.6m (DM) for routes 339, 508 and W14 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m (DML) for routes RV1 and W15 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m (DMV) for routes 236, 308 and 488, to be introduced on route W14 from 25 February 2017 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.1m & 10.2m (DN) for routes 25, 30, 69, 308, 425, N550 and N551 * Alexander Dennis E40H / “Virtual Electric” Enviro 400 MMC (DH) for route 69 * VDL SB200 11.9m / Wright Pulsar 2 Hydrogen powered (WSH) for route RV1 * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 (VH) for route 212 * Volvo B9TL 10.4m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 (VN) for routes 25, 30 and 58 * Wright StreetLite 10.8m (WV) for route 444 Westbourne Park (X) Westbourne Park garage operates London bus route 70 and 24-hour route 23. 'History' On 31 October 2015, route 295 passed to Metroline. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m (DML) for route 70 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H 10.2m (DNH) for route 23 * Volvo B7TL 10.1m / Wright Eclipse Gemini (VNW/VNZ) for route 23 'Edmonton' In August 2014, Tower Transit lodged a development application to build a new garage in Pickett's Lock Lane, Edmonton with capacity for 107 buses. Fleet *Tower Transit Fleet List External links *Tower Transit website Category:London Bus Operators‏